1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing method and apparatus that supply a developing solution to a surface of a substrate, for example, on which a resist is coated and subjected to exposure, to perform development processing and a solution processing method enabling enhanced uniformity in the processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known to use techniques of photolithography using photoresist in forming electronic materials such as substrates, for example, semiconductor wafers. An example of the techniques is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H02-296316.
The technique discloses a paddle development scheme as development processing. During the progress of development on a substrate, instead of holding the substrate on a rotating stage movable upwardly and downwardly, the substrate is supported by a ring supporting frame. The ring supporting frame is configured to enable the substrate to be provided and received to/from the rotating stage, and is provided with a rubber ring coming into contact with a back of the substrate, and development is performed in a cover.
Further, another example of the techniques is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3257038.
In this technique, during the progress of development on a substrate, instead of holding the substrate on a rotating stage, the substrate is supported by an isolating member. The isolating member is configured to enable the substrate to be provided to and received from the rotating stage, and to move upwardly and downwardly. The isolating member is provided with a pin coming into point-contact with a back of the substrate, and development is performed in a cup under downflow with controlled temperature and moisture.